


No longer separate.

by SoulAsunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Magical Community, Muggle Life, Multi, Other, Post-War, Reform, Revelation, Squibs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulAsunder/pseuds/SoulAsunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some thoughts on the world of magic becoming one with the muggle world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No longer separate.

The treatment of Squibs came under evaluation when complaints were made, enough to gain attention. These were people that were treated no better than muggles, turned from a world they were born into simply because they lacked in magic. They were left out, shoved aside, and never given a place in society unless it was as some glorified janitor, maid/ subservient class. And for what reason? Other than the ingrained superiority of the magical community. There was so much that Squibs could still benefit from, still learn, and be apart of even if they were magically disabled. History of Magic was the study of their ancestors, and the history of their people. And yes they were still their people. Potions didn't require much magic at all besides what the ingredients and construction gave it. Astrology. Divination. It didn't take a genius to read tea leaves. Arithmancy. The theoretical side of all that was magic. Even Care of Magical Creatures, Herbology, could be accessible to them.

Once it was questioned why these people should be shunned, it came into question why they were still hiding. After all they borrowed from the muggle community all the time and never gave anything back. They piggy backed off of some of the muggle advancements and bettered them, but only for the magical community. When cancer's workings were discovered by scientists a clever witch took that knowledge to formulate a week long course of  potions that would eradicate it with little to no side effects at all. Muggles were left to struggle, and die through the treatments and sometimes couldn't receive them at all and the magical community was benefiting. It was like that for many sicknesses, and diseases.

And it wasn't just the muggles that were being shorted. After eleven those with magic weren't taught anything outside of the school for witchcraft and wizardry's classes. They didn't get a higher understanding of maths, No one studied Literature as a whole, Science was ignored, proper physical activity as well if you didn't want to be apart of Quidditch. Muggle studies could have been taught by and actual informed muggle. Neither of the two peoples had to be ignorant of each other. Great advancements could be made together.

The magical community could also find something in the child welfare systems the muggles had in place.

A giant fuss was made about it. Millions across the world were calling for the organization of public relations and integration of their two worlds. Every one wanted it. No one wanted to hide any longer. There was no reason to be afraid either. There would be those against this on both side. There would be hate and prejudices from both people especially those that were taught in the muggle community that magic was the mark of evil. Though even then the muggles weren't monsters. They had had enough of mass genocide's of a people just because they were different.

The threat of Azkaban and the Dementors too would keep the more radicals in their place. (Though to be honest Azkaban should not have been their only prison. The severity of crimes varied for Merlin's sake. And the Dementors could be classed as cruel and unusual punishment.)

So the governments across the world held meetings, proposed ideas and just three years later the first group of magical people were sent to meet and make peace and start the Revelation. It was  small controlled encounters with the people in the highest positions of power in the muggle community. They were told of the things that they could do, told of the medical advancements they could help them with, and they were told of Voldemort. After all many muggles died because of that mad man. If they weren't left out of the loop, and the magical community wasn't trying to hide themselves still more muggles could have been protected.

No one wanted a war. Not the muggles, not the magical community. And truthfully more people were amazed than they were afraid. There were the groups that were against it, but laws from the first moment were put into place to protect both of the communities. (And truthfully the muggle community had more people in it that actually knew about witches and wizards, faeries, the like, than anyone ever knew. There was unexplained security footage that was explained now.)

Soon no one had to hide. Muggles were being introduced to things the even they could do. Things were changing, healers were transferred to muggle hospitals to teach them what potions to use on which diseases, the dosages, ect. Muggle medicine was used even in the magical community. Professors were exchanged in the schools. They were learning about each other. About each others histories, and education was being furthered.

There were still bumps. Still hiccups along the way. Some muggles didn't like that the wizards refused to be weaponized. That they refused to join the muggle armies to fight in their wars. In fact many witches and wizards advocated against war as a means to an end. Many muggles joined them. Things were changing.

Come fifty years later there were children and adults now who'd never known a world where magic and science weren't used side by side, and joined together. Anyone no matter their aptitude for magic had access to any school because even the school systems had changed.  Maths, science- every previously thought muggle course was now being taught in the same schools as magical ones. Muggles and magical's were attending school together. The muggles couldn't do the spells and certain other things but they could learn the theory of it. They could still teach it if they wished even if they couldn't use it. 

Currency was reformed. Quidditch too. So many new safety regulations were added. Spells were ingrained in broomsticks to keep it's rider from falling more than a foot away from the broom when in the air. So no one was falling to their deaths. 

Muggles got their dragons and they were more excited than afraid of that. 

A lot of restrictions on what magic was allowed to do were put into place. Just like they were for science. Some things just shouldn't be done. But it was good. Things were changing ever still. 


End file.
